Odcinek 6
Wróżki na Wietrze (妖精たちは風の中 Yousei Tachi ha Kaze no Naka) jest szóstym odcinkiem serii Fairy Tail. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany 14 listopada 2009 roku. Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia i Happy wyzywają gildię Eisenwald i próbują zapobiec użyciu przez nich Lullaby. Kończą jednak w pułapce na stacji, podczas gdy Erigor podąża do miasta Clover, aby unicestwić Mistrzów Gildii na ich spotkaniu. Streszczenie thumb|left|200px|Mirajane informuje Makarova o utworzeniu Drużyny Natsu W mieście Clover odbywa się doroczne spotkanie Ligii Mistrzów Gildii. Bob, Mistrz Blue Pegasus, Goldmine, Mistrz Quatro Cerberus i Makarov rozmawiają na temat poczynań magów Fairy Tail. Przerywa im ptak imieniem Pii-chan, który dostarcza list dla Makarova. Po jego otwarciu pojawia się projekcja Mirajane, informująca o utworzeniu Drużyny Natsu. Zaznacza też, że może to być najsilniejsza drużyna w całym Fairy Tail. Makarov wygląda na zszokowanego i przerażonego, boi się, że do czasu jego powrotu zdążą zniszczyć całe miasto. Erza i reszta usiłują zrozumieć, dlaczego Eisenwald przejęło akurat pociąg. Upewniają się, że armia została włączona w akcję zatrzymania Mrocznej Gildii i sami ruszają za nimi w pościg. W międzyczasie Erigor wścieka się na Kageyamę, który pozwolił uciec "muszce" tuż po ujrzeniu Lullaby. Eisenwald postanawia zaatakować Fairy Tail na stacji Oshibana. Erza jest zdeterminowana, by powstrzymać Eisenwald. Prowadzi stanowczo zbyt szybko, na co zwraca uwagę Gray; uważa, że czerwonowłosa może nie mieć później sił na walkę. Happy próbuje przypomnieć sobie o czymś powiązanym z Lucy, zaś Natsu jak zwykle cierpi z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Drużyna dociera na stację Oshibana, przed którą zdążył zgromadzić się tłum ludzi. Erza usiłuje wyciągnąć informacje od oficerów, jednak jej cierpliwość szybko się wyczerpuje, bowiem ci nie odpowiadają od razu. Powala jednego po drugim. thumb|right|200px|Pokonani Runiczni Rycerze W środku okazuje się, że cała armia została unieszkodliwiona. Erza stwierdza, że Runiczni Rycerze nie mieli żadnych szans w starciu z magami. Natykają się na Eisenwald z Erigorem na czele. Ten wyjaśnia drużynie swój plan; chce nadać Lullaby przez głośniki kolejowe tak, by kołysankę usłyszał każdy człowiek kręcący się pod stacją, może nawet całe miasto. Ma to być kara dla ludzi, którzy żyją ciesząc się swoimi prawami i nie wiedząc, że istnieją osoby ich pozbawione (nawiązanie do zdelegalizowania Mrocznych Gildii). Lucy stwierdza, że w ten sposób Eisenwald nie odzyska swoich praw. Erigor chce już jednak tylko władzy i siły, bo za ich pomocą można wymazać przeszłość i kontrolować przyszłość. Kageyama atakuje Lucy. Przeszkadza mu Natsu, który przezwyciężył skutki choroby lokomocyjnej specjalnie na potrzeby potyczki z Kageyamą. Erigor jest przekonany, że Fairy Tail wpadło już w jego pułapkę i opuszcza pole walki. thumb|left|200px|Erza kontra magowie Eisenwald Erza nakazuje Natsu i Grayowi ruszyć w pościg za "Bogiem Śmierci". Podążają za nimi Kageyama i Rayule. Dziewczyny same stają do walki z całą gildią. Erza używa Magii Miecza, a Lucy przywołuje Cancera. Przeciwników wciąż jest zbyt dużo. Erza przywdziewa Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła i używa Okręgu Mieczy, by zająć się pozostałymi wrogami. Karacka, ostatni zdolny do walki mag Eisenwald jest przerażony i ucieka. Czerwonowłosa wysyła w pościg za nim Lucy. Ją samą dopada zmęczenie. thumb|right|200px|Gray kontra Rayule Natsu i Gray decydują się rozdzielić. Gray trafia do pokoju publicznej rozgłośni, gdzie spodziewa się spotkać Erigora. Atakuje go Rayule. W tym samym czasie Erza wychodzi na zewnątrz i informuje zgromadzonych pod stacją ludzi, iż powinni się ewakuować. Natyka się na Erigora i jego Mur Wiatru, który więzi wszystkich w środku. Mag wysyła tam Tytanię, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę i odlatuje. W międzyczasie Rayule wyjaśnia Grayowi, że stacja była tylko pułapką zastawioną na Wróżki, a prawdziwym celem Eisenwald jest spotkanie Ligii Mistrzów Gildii. Uważa, że z uwięzioną drużyną Fairy Tail i nieświadomymi niczego Mistrzami z pewnością im się powiedzie. Graya ogarnia furia. Zamraża Rayule i stwierdza, że istnieją gildie silniejsze od Eisenwald. Za Natsu zaś podąża Kageyama. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Runiczni Rycerze kontra Eisenwald (rozpoczęto i zakończono) *Erza Scarlet i Lucy Heartfilia kontra Członkowie Gildii Eisenwald (rozpoczęto i zakończono) *Gray Fullbuster kontra Rayule Użyta Magia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia * * * *Urumi * * ** * **Przyzwanie Wielkiego Kraba, Cancer * Użyte Zaklęcia *Forma Cienia * * *Lodowe Tworzenie: Knykcie * *Zamrażanie Użyte Umiejętności *Fechtunek *Lot Użyte Zbroje * * Użyte Bronie *Rozmaite bronie *Nożyce Użyte Przedmioty *Magiczny List *Magiczny Pojazd Czterokołowy *Klucze do Bram Gwiezdnych Duchów **Klucz do Bramy Wielkiego Kraba Różnice między Mangą a Anime *W anime Mistrzowie Gildii pokazali się na samym początku, jeszcze przed przybyciem Drużyny Natsu na Stację Oshibana. W mandze ujawnili się później, w trakcie walki Graya z Rayule. *W mandze Erigor uciął kawałki uszu Kageyamy, w anime był jedynie bliski trafienia go. *W anime Lucy nie została zignorowana, kiedy niosła Natsu. *W mandze Kageyama zaatakował Lucy jednym cieniem, w anime było ich już kilka. *W mandze Erigor uciekł przez okno, w anime zaś prawie zniknął, wykorzystując swoją szybkość. *Sytuacja, w której Lucy przyzwała Cancera do walki z magami Eisenwaldu, nie miała miejsca w mandze. *W anime Gray zamroził całe ciało Rayule, w mandze zaś zamroził jedynie jego górną partię ciała (łącznie z głową). *Zaklęcie Lodowe Tworzenie: Knykcie zostało użyte tylko w anime. Nawigacja Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Oparte na Mandze